One Piece: Halloween Special
by Hotspot the 626th
Summary: Tis the season to be frightened! That's what Mika finds as her family, the Straw Hats, land on Hallows' End on its most favorite of holidays; All Hallows' Eve. But something has gone amiss, and now Mika is finding that she may need special help to save both the island and her family. Will Mika be able to save them? Or will this adventure be too much for a child? LuNa pairing child
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. One Piece is the property of Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, Toei Animation, and FUNimation. Please support the official release.**

**Seeing as how some of you have been asking for another Halloween omake, I decided to one-up all of you and make a special. So enjoy!**

**And Happy Halloween!**

* * *

**One Piece: Halloween Special**

Hallows' End

Let's Gear Up For Tricks & Treats!

Yo! Welcome to another day on the Grand Line following the exploits of the ever famous or infamous Straw Hat pirates. Today, we find the crew docked on a new island; Hallows' End. It is an autumn type island well known for its many supernatural occurrences, autumn festivities, and its eccentric lord and mayor whose love for the supernatural is quite unnatural even for the people. Of course, this could never scare the fearless Straw Hat crew…okay, maybe Chopper, Usopp, and Brook, but everyone else was fine. On this particular day, this island was about to celebrate one of its most sacred of holidays, All Hallows' Eve. A time of festivities and celebration of those who have passed on as well as for kids to dress up and get free candy. Or anyone immature enough to really want free candy.

"Aroo! Shishishi." On the deck of the Thousand Sunny, Luffy wearing a brown furred vest jumped on the railing howling into the evening. Along with his furry vest, he wore gloves with fake claws and fur going down his wrist from his gloves. He wore his usual blue pants, but had a crudely made tail sticking out behind him with his legs covered in brown fur leggings. The only thing he was missing was his straw hat which was replaced by a pair of wolf ears, thus he was a werewolf. Once he finished laughing and howling, he was suddenly pulled down.

"Luffy, don't cause a scene." The one who had pulled him down was his wife and navigator Nami, giving a sigh from her husband childish antics. Her outfit somewhat resembled Luffy's but was slimmer. She wore black cat ears along with a black mask. Along with those she wore a black furred jacket with a white shirt underneath along with black pants. Of course, she also had a cat tail sticking out from behind thus finishing off her cat or were-cat costume.

"I was just having fun, Nami."

"Yeah! Tis the season and all." Nami and Luffy looked back as they heard Usopp speak up. The long nosed man was currently wearing a purple rob along with a pointed hat. Around him was the other crew members dressed up for the occasion.

Zoro hardly did much but place horns on his head, fake wings on his back, and a tail; gargoyle. Sanji wore his usual suit but with a white shirt underneath and a cape to his back; vampire. Chopper, in Brain point, wore a jack-o'-lantern over his hat along with a cape; Chopper-o'-Lantern. Robin wore a black robe and crooked-pointed hat; witch. As for Franky, he seemed to be his own style of the Frankenstein monster; a Franky-stein monster. Brook was, well, Brook, leaving Akio covered in a white sheet with eye holes; a ghost. There was only one person left that wasn't amongst the group, and Usopp quickly noticed

"Hold on…where's Mika?"

"Yeah, this was all her idea. She better be out here." Zoro spoke rather disgruntled having originally wanting nothing to do with dressing up. Despite the man's attitude, everyone generally agreed wondering where Mika was. Nami and Luffy just looked at each other at first blankly, but then both began to smile. The both turned to the crew with Luffy speaking up.

"I don't know, you should ask the captain." Most of the crew raised their brows hearing Luffy's answer. Franky then asked the question that was obviously on everyone's mind.

"Aren't you the captain, Straw Hat?"

"No, I'm a werewolf."

"I'm the captain!" Hearing Mika's voice, everyone turned towards the upper deck to see a small figure on the upper deck railing. It was Mika wearing the familiar outfit belonging to her own father, but made smaller and a bit more suitable with the addition a white long-sleeved shirt. She even had the same scar as Luffy painted under her eye. The only thing that was actually her father's was the straw hat residing on her head.

Needless to say, the crew's reactions were a bit mixed. "Oh great, another one." Actually, not really. Despite most of the crew's reaction, Mika snickered in excitement and climbed down from the railing. Quickly, she ran down the stairs and joined them on the main deck. Then again she spoke out to the crew, much like their captain would.

"Yosh! Let's go out there and get all the candy!

"Aye, aye, captain." Most of the crew played along with giving salutes as if she were a real captain. Mika then nodded to the crew only to turn around and walk up to her parents. Once again, she then spoke to her parents still acting like her father. (Think as when Luffy yells Nami)

"Mommy, take us to Candy Island!"

"Hmm, alright, captain." Amused with how close her daughter was acting like her father, Nami played along just as the crew did. Luffy was enjoying Mika's antics the most. He then picked up the young girl as they readied to leave the Sunny.

"Yosh! Let's go-roo!" Mika laughed at her father's silly act as he jumped off the ship onto the docks below. Before Nami could follow them, she looked back to crew and spoke a bit concerned.

"Are you sure you want handle Akio? It'll be fine if I and Luffy take him if you want to do more…fun stuff."

"No way, Nami. We can watch Akio, no sweat." Usopp spoke proudly as he stood next to the ghost that is Akio. Chopper also agreed as he nodded as he too would be looking after Akio.

"All will be fine Miss Nami, go and enjoy the festivities with Mister Luffy and little Mika."

"Come on Nami!" Before Nami could speak, Luffy soon shouted out for Nami as he and Mika were already across the dock. Mika was already on the ground waiting very impatiently for her mother to join them. Nami decided to give up on trying to convince the crew and instead gave them her silent gratitude. She then jumped off the railing to join her family. With Nami gone the whole crew gave a sigh in relief.

"Ow! Nami Sis is really diligent." Franky was the first to speak pointing out the orange haired navigator's willingness to take Akio of their hands. Much of the crew agreed, including Akio.

"You can't blame her. She is a mother after all." Chopper had also made a good point. Again, the crew agreed with him.

"Thank you, Akio, for separating from Mika for the night." Robin then spoke to the young boy as it seemed that he had gotten the bad end of the deal. The boy turned himself to the archeologist and nodded his head.

"I just thought that maybe Mika could have fun with her parents then just hang around with us."

"Hmm, they don't often have those family moments out at sea." Sanji agreed with the ghost was he brought out a cigarette and lit it. Again, the crew agreed. Mika often played with Akio throughout the day and joined in whatever game the Immature Three had come up with. Mostly, Nami hardly tried to play as she either continued to work on her maps or felt to be more mature than to play games.

"But we're like her family too."

"Yes, Chopper, but only in name. She should spend some time with her real family as well." Chopper looked back to Robin as she explained a bit. The young reindeer couldn't help, but agree with her, she was the smartest out of the whole crew.

"Ow! Enough of this depressing talk! Let's live it up!"

"Yohohoho! Indeed, there is much fun to be had on this night!"

"Come on, Akio, we'll bag tones of candy!" With Usopp's invitation Akio along with Chopper soon ran off to join in the trick-or-treating. Before they could leave, however, Brook soon spoke up as he followed them.

"Hold on, I want to join as well! Yohohoho!"

"Che, while they 'kids' are off playing, I will be scoring ghoulish mellorines." Though smiling at the group's playful antics, Sanji had a more mature goal. If one could call it that. Zoro made a click his teeth signaling his disbelief in the man's claim. Instantly, Sanji turned to the horned swordsman giving him an amused stare. "And what's that supposed to mean, Moss-covered Gargoyle?"

"No one is going to go for a wimpy vampire."

"And a hard-faced gargoyle is any better?"

"Of course not! Every women is gonna dig my SUPER Franky-stein Monster!"

"I propose a competition, boys." The remaining three crewmates look over to Robin as she casual spoke out. They all thought about it for a minute and soon smiled as they all agreed. Seeing them agree, Robin continued on to propose. "Right, what are the rules then?"

"Guy with the most names by the end of the night wins?"

"Sounds good."

"Super!"

"What will befall the losers?"

"I say, the next day they have to only where dresses and walk through town."

"Agreed." Both Sanji and Franky accepted the losing terms suggested by Zoro. With everything said and done, the three men then began to head out to win. Before Franky left, however, he looked back as Robin sat down at her table with a light hanging over her. Lifting his sunglasses, he shouted out to the woman,

"Oi, Robin, you not heading out?"

"Hmm, no. I'll stay here. I found an intriguing book from the last island. It talks much about this island. It's rather curious."

"If you say so." Franky then dropped to the docks as he set out to win the competition. Robin only chuckled to herself as she was now left alone with her book. She did wonder who would win, but that would come soon enough. She then returned to her book as she reached a very interesting chapter in her book.

"'The legends of Hallows' End.' Hmm…how interesting."

Meanwhile a dark figure watched on as the Straw Hats separated. With his eyes glowing red and a snicker that could freeze your entire spine, he brought out two white gloves and clapped them together. As he spoke, his tone dripped with dread and glee as well as saliva. "It seems…slurp…that I'll be getting more than I ever bargain for…slurp…my army."

* * *

**Read, Review, Comment! Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Piece: Halloween Special**

Trick-or-Treat!

The Mayor of Hallows' End

"Trick-or-Treat!" With the sun setting to the west, all across the island kids of all ages spoke this single phrase as they went house to house collecting candy. Even some teenagers and adults were partaking in trick-or-treating.

"Trick-or-Treat!" This also included one wanted pirate captain. At this moment, Luffy and Mika come up to another house and held their bags out to the people of the house. It was an elderly couple, but they seem to find their two trick-or-treaters very amusing. As stated, they couple gave both a piece of candy.

"Thanks!" Both father and daughter thanked the couple and left the couple's front step. On the road, Nami ate a caramel apple that she had received earlier waiting patiently for her family to return. She soon noticed them approaching her and she turned to them smiling as they spoke excitingly.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I got!"

"Yeah Nami! They gave us large candy!"

"Ara, ara, what children I have." Nami spoke back with an amused smile as she playfully teased Luffy and Mika. Neither of the two found it offensive as they both snickered in joy. Nami then rolled her eyes as she began walking. "Let's go, there's still more houses to hit."

"Yosh!" The Monkey family of three then walked onto the road looking for the next house to receive candy from. All over, there were kids running across the street trying to get as many houses as they could. Despite all this excitement, Mika stayed near her parents as she watched the other kids. Luffy and Nami, feeling a bit romantic, were holding hands as they kept an I on their only child.

As they reached a house, devoid of any kids whatsoever, Mika stopped and turned to her parents. They stopped wondering what she wanted, but soon found out as she pointed to the house next to them. "I wanna do this one by myself. Can I?"

"Huh? Wait-!"

"Sure."

"Aw~, but I want candy too~." Luffy immediately whined hearing that Mika wanted to go solo. Nami just gave her husband an elbow before looking back at her daughter and nods. Mika instantly smiled and ran down the path towards the house. With Mika gone, Nami looked back to Luffy as he rubbed his side.

"Ow, why'd you do that, Nami?"

"Baka, you should be letting Mika go to these houses instead of with her. This part of the holiday is for children." Luffy pouted a bit seeing how Nami was trying to ruin his fun. Nami saw this and rolled her eyes, knowing instantly what to do. Luffy didn't expect was Nami soon leaned in on him. "Here…let me give you a treat." Luffy blinked in surprise hearing Nami speak so seductively, but was even more shocked with Nami kissing him. Despite his surprise, he gladly kissed back. It only lasted a second as they broke apart, Luffy then snickered.

"I like that treat."

"Enough to stop trick-or-treating?"

"No way! It's fun!"

"But it's for children."

"Not true, madam." With a new voice entering their conversation, the two separated and looked behind themselves to see a man approaching them. The man had blue haired and wore a fine yet flashy white suited with white cape flowing behind him as well as gloves. Along with these, he had a top hat and cane. Much like his suit, the man's cane seemed flashy as on top was a ruby with a silver hold. Nami and Luffy blinked in surprise as neither of them heard the man coming. Seeing their surprised stares, the man chuckled as he took his hat off and bowed. "This part of our holiday is as much for the adults as it is for the children. But pardon me, where are my manners: Count Johann Pheles the Fifth, mayor of Hallows' End."

"Hello, we're-"

"Pirates 'Straw Hat' Luffy and 'Cat-Burglar' Nami of the Straw Hats." Both pirates were stunned by the man having already figured out their real identities. Before they could even act or deny his claim the man began to chuckle confusing the two greatly. "Ah! Not to worry, I welcome you to my humble home and am sure you mean us no harm."

"You do?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want to a ruin a…family outing with the marines intervening." Luffy and Nami's eyes widen as the man hit the nail on the head. Neither one of them spoke, not sure what to say to the man. Luckily, the silence was soon broken by a loud shout.

"Mom! Dad! This old guy won't give me any of his candy!" The adults looked back to the house as they saw Mika attached to an old man's leg. The old man looked to be blading though still had white hair around his head and wore what looked like boxers and a white shirt. The man then spoke as he tried to shake off the little girl.

"Let go of my leg, you brat! It's my candy!"

"Share!"

"Now, now, child. You shouldn't be greedy."

"Mika! Leave the man alone!" After the mayor's small quip, Nami soon shouted out demanding her daughter leave the old man alone. Hearing her mother, Mika pouted and let go of the man's leg. She then left the man's porch as the old man smirked in victory. As Mika approached her parents, Nami soon scolded the girl. "Now what have I told you about-"

"Now, now, mommy." Nami looked back to the man as he seemed to defend the young girl. Luffy looked back at the man interestedly while Nami seem incredibly annoyed with the young mayor. Seeing he was swimming in deep water, Johann soon got to his point. "You see, Mister Mephisto here is a horrible candy hoarder and while he does have his rights he has failed to uphold his end of the deal."

"Deal? What deal? You make a deal Mika?" Luffy looked down on his daughter as he was especially confused about her making a deal. Mika just stared back just as confused shrugging her shoulders as she spoke.

"I don't know?"

"Ah! But you did, child." Johann stepped around the two parents and approached the child with a kind smile. He then crouched down to the child's height as he continued to speak. "Trick or treat. It's not just a mindless phrase. It's a spoken contract between those who utter it and those it has been uttered to; give a treat or receive a trick. So, if you receive a treat…"

"Give a trick!" Mika soon realized where this man was going and liked the idea greatly. Watching on, Luffy and Nami was surprised to hear the mayor suggest something like a prank. Nami found it suspicious, but Luffy only found the idea as wonderful as his daughter did.

"Yosh! I'm in!"

"Excellent…and you madam?" Nami blinked in surprise as the man looked back at her wondering what her answer will be. She was a bit hesitant to reply, but seeing how her husband and daughter were already apart, and seeing how mean Mister Mephisto was to her daughter, she made up her mind.

"Okay…"

"Yay!"

"Spectacular! Now then, I've had a plan for some time now, and I'll be need – I presume – Miss Monkey's assistance."

"Me?!"

* * *

**You know the drill! Read, Review, Comment! Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**One Piece: Halloween Special**

Ultimate Goal:

Retrieve the Candy!

"I love this holiday!" Chopper screamed into the heavens as Usopp, Brook, and Akio sat on a bench. With Chopper's exclamation, the rest of the group cheered as they all had large bags of candy over their shoulders. Soon added to Chopper's call, the rest spoke out into the sky.

"We're gonna eat well tonight, boys!"

"Yeah! Candy for breakfast, lunch, and dinner!"

"Yohohoho! Our stomachs will be aching for weeks. Ah! Except I don't have a stomach. Yohohoho! Skull joke!"

"Knock it off Brook! You're killing the mood!" Usopp spoke up cheerfully as the group sat back down onto the bench. The sun had yet to set and yet they had gathered more candy than anyone else could ever. Surely, their captain and 'captain' would be proud of them.

"I wonder how captain, Miss Monkey, and Mika are doing?"

"I'm sure they're having a great family time. Probably doing things like-"

"Going up to a house by herself?" The group looked over to Chopper spoke up. The all gave the dressed up reindeer a concerned brow raise. Chopper soon noticed this and then pointed out what he was talking about. "Look! It's Nami."

"Miss Nami?" Everyone looked in the direction Chopper was pointing only to see exactly what her was saying. They all saw Nami, still in her cat costume, walking up to a house alone without either Mika or Luffy. Something was definitely up.

"Where's captain and Mika?"

"What's Miss Nami doing?"

"I don't know, but let's find out." The group agreed with Usopp's plan and they all began to move trying the best to stealthy. As they all hid behind a fence, they peered over to watch as Nami knocked on the door. They all watched intensely as the door opened to reveal a distasteful looking man that did not look to be in the holiday spirit. As they watched, they listened in on their conversation.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to apologize for the way my niece acted."

"Niece?!" The group behind the fence quietly gasped as they were shocked by Nami's statement. None of them knew Nami had a niece, and on this island! The whole thing sounded ridiculous, even to the man as he spoke the same thing.

"Your niece? But didn't she call you her mom and that guy her dad?"

"Oh the poor thing, her real parents died sometime after her birth. She had to learn the hard way that we were not her real parents, but she still accepted us as her parents."

"Wait a minute? Luffy and Nami didn't adopt anyone?" Usopp spoke out as he could smell a lie a mile away. Of course, any one of them could tell Nami was lying, but for what reason. Brook then piped up as he gestured to Akio.

"Well, if you exclude little Akio here."

"Yeah, but he kinda joined the crew rather than being adopted."

"Shush. They're still talking." Akio and Chopper hushed the other two as they tried to listen in more on the conversation.

"Well…I guess that's understandable…"

"If you would please forgive her, I would appreciate it."

"Now hold on." Nami looked at the man curiously she watched him smile in a most devious manner. Even from their hiding spot, the group knew what that devious smile meant. The hiding group looked towards the man angrily as the old man continued to speak. "Your niece cause me much turmoil, I'm going to need a little…compensation."

"That bastard!" Usopp spoke up almost above a whisper ignoring that Akio was just a foot or two away. However, the feeling was mutual as everyone seemed to be getting increasing angry. Of course, they all wondered why Nami was even dealing with this man, he was a jerk. But nonetheless, Nami seemed to act like your average, unknowing mother.

"Compensation? Well, if it's payment you need…"

"No…how about we discuss this over a bit of sweets." As the old man gestured Nami to calm inside, his smile hinted with deviousness, the group hiding had seen enough. Before Nami could speak, the four jumped over the fence – Chopper going into Heavy Point – and came to their navigator's aid.

"Hold on, sicko!"

"What the?!"

"Eh?! What are you guys doing here?!"

"We have come to your aid, Miss Nami."

"Don't worry! We'll save you, Nami!"

"What's this about?"

"Leave Miss Monkey alone!"

"Never fear! Captain Usopp and his men are here to save you~!" All this was spoken as the four Straw Hats began to gear up for a bear fisted fight, even Akio. Nami was certainly surprised by their sudden appearance while the man she was currently talking with was becoming infuriated. The man, Mister Mephisto, then stepped onto his porch and began shouting at the group viciously.

"You damn kids! Get off my lawn! Or I'll have arrested!"

"Nami! What are you doing with this guy?!" Ignoring the old man, Usopp shouted to Nami demanding answers. She was confused at first, but she soon retorted back with her own frustrated face. She then shouted back at Usopp.

"You idiot! I'm working!"

"Eh?!"

"What are you talking about-"

"OW! My foot!" Before the old man or even the group could ask, they all heard the pained shout of Mika and it was coming from inside. Everyone looked into the house, as the door was left open, and were surprised to see three figures inside the house with large bags on their back. The Straw Hat group recognized two them as their captain and daughter, but the other man was a complete mystery as well as why they were there.

With Mika jumping up and down in pain, Luffy immediately approached his daughter frantically checking her over repeating quickly. "Are you okay?! Where does it hurt?! Please don't cry! Nami's gonna hit me~."

"What the hell! What are you doing in my house!?" The two men and one girl looked back towards the front as they heard the owner shout at them. Behind him, Usopp's group peered over to see who he was yelling at while Nami peered curiously wondering what had happened. However, seeing how there cover was blown, the other man inside, Johann, fixed his tie before uttering one word.

"Run!" With the man's shout, he himself began running out the back door with his bundle on his back. Seeing the man bail, Luffy grabbed Mika and her bag and ran out fast with his own still on his back.

"Hey! Get Ba-Ack!" The man tried to give chase but soon found himself unable to as an unknown force stopped him. As he looked back, he found his arm in locks attached to the door. He was utterly confused on how, but hearing a snicker he looked back to see the woman he was trying to seduce smirking at him.

"Thank you that will be enough 'compensation' for not giving my **daughter** some candy. Have a nice night." The man looked at the woman shocked as she spoke teasingly. She then turned around snickering and walked off his porch as Johann and Luffy came running from his backyard. Johann then stopped and turned back approaching the trapped man.

"Remember if you don't give a treat, you'll get a trick. Happy All Hallows' Eve."

"Johann, you bastard!" Said man just flashed a grin back at the man as he ran with the Monkey family. Meanwhile Usopp's group was rather stunned by the turn of events, but with the old man shouting profanity they soon left following the others. An explanation was definitely needed.

* * *

**And some of you thought something bad was going to happen? How humorous. Remember: Read, Review, Comment! Ja Ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**One Piece: Halloween Special**

Magic!

Johann the Magician

"Whoa! Look at this haul! Did this guy really horde this much candy?!" Usopp gasped as he looked over the large bags that Luffy and the man named Johann had taken from the house of that old guy. Chopper – now in Brain Point – and Akio's eyes were practically sparkling with amazement as they looked over the haul. Luffy smiled and nodded excitingly to Usopp giving him his explanation.

"Yeah! He failed to fulfill his part of the deal or something."

"Indeed, if you don't treat you get tricked."

"Yohohoho! He'll have to think twice after being rude to our little Mika."

"That plan went off without a hitch, thank you Luffy for yours and your family's participation." With Johann's cheer, the others of the Straw Hat crew cheered with him as the celebrated their massive haul of candy. Not too far from the cheering group, Nami was comforting Mika as she seem to be still in pain from the earlier mishap. The young girl looked to almost be in tears, though Nami already knew how to fix that.

"Does your foot still hurt, sweetie?" Mika didn't reply. She looked up to her mother, her eyes slightly tearing up, and nodded. Nami recognized the look Mika gave off, it was the same when she was a child and Bellemere helped her when she was hurt. Nami smiled as she responded back. "Let me see your foot."

Mika listened to her mother and raised her foot, the one that was hurting. Nami then took her foot and, without hesitation, gave the top of her foot a small kiss. "One for the owie." Mika blinked curious as she watched her mother move from her foot to her forward. She then gave another peck and spoke with a smile. "And one for after. Feel better?"

Mika blinked again as she paused for a second wondering if she was better. It didn't take long as she looked back at her mother with a smile. "Yep! It feels much better. How'd you do that?" This time Nami blinked in surprise, but she smiled as she explained.

"My mom use to do the same. She always said that mothers' kisses were magic."

"Magic?"

"Yes, dear child." Nami and Mika looked back towards the group as they saw Johann smiling down on them. Nami was a bit surprised that he supported the idea. The man then crouched down as he flashed a smile towards the girl. "And a powerful one at that."

"Whoa… That's so cool."

"What's cool?" Behind the man, Nami and Mika looked around him to see Luffy and the others walk up as they carried the candy behind them. Before Nami could say anything, Mika jumped off her seat and ran up to the others shouting.

"Mommy used some magic to help my foot! Now it feels better, see!" Mika then showed off her foot through exercises. The whole group was happy that Mika was now no longer in pain. Of course, because of Mika's explanation looked back at Nami with a gasp.

"You know magic?!"

"Oi, oi, don't you fall for it too."

"Hehe, I can't say if she knows it, but she certainly knows one powerful enough." Everyone looked towards the man as he seemed adamant about the idea of magic. Of course, only Nami found the notion truly ridiculous the rest just looked at the man with awe. With a twirl of his cane, the man continued on becoming increasingly flashy. "You see, the world is full of magic. We only need to believe as well as express it."

"Whoa, really?"

"I'm a bit a magician myself, observe: eins…zwei…drei, ta-da!" Suddenly, the man brought out a whole slew of flowers soon followed by a flashy display of streamers. The entire group clapped as they were amazed by the act, though only Nami did not buy it. After Johann gave Mika the flowers, he looked back to see Nami's unbelieving expression, but only chuckled. He then turned around and addressed the young mother.

"You don't seem to be a believer, Miss Cat-Burglar?"

"Look, I'm okay if my daughter or even my husband believes, but I've seen all sorts of 'magic' traveling the Grand Line. Your little trick isn't so impressive."

Hearing Nami's speech, the man just softly chuckled finding no offense to what she said. He then lifted his hand and produced a daisy. The man then swished his wrist around and produced a piece of paper. The man then handed Nami the flyer as he spoke almost excitingly. "If you wish to see my real magic, come by the town center it should be quite enjoyable."

"Hmm, we'll think about it." The man gave her a smile and nodded accepting her answer. He then turned back to the group as he held up his cane and took off his hat. The group's full attention was on him as he spoke out with glee.

"I must be going now my friends, but I wish you a happy All Hallows' Eve."

"Aww~."

"Do you have to go?"

"Worry not children. I have a special magic show in the town center. It'll be a show you don't want to miss."

"Can we go, Miss Monkey?!"

"Yeah mom, please."

"Please Nami."

"Please~." Nami looked past Johann as she saw the whole group practically begging her like children to go to the magic show, minding that some of them were. She was rather surprised, but then she glared at Johann as he wore a smug smirk on his face. Nami then realized what he had done and was definitely not pleased. However, since the kids –and only the kids – were so adamant in seeing him that she had no choice but to concede.

"Fine, we'll go."

"Yay!"

"Excellent! Now, since you will be seeing my show, you should follow me as it is almost nearly time."

"Alright, let's go!" With Luffy's shout, the entire group cheered as they pumped their arms out in excitement. The mayor than turned around swiftly and began to lead the group. As Johann passed her, Nami simply held her hand to her head wondering what she had just agreed. As the group reached her, she hand was soon taken by Mika as she began pulling her along. Luffy then threw his around Nami and pushed her forward. By this point, she just went with it as the group cheered.

"Magic show! Magic show! Magic show!"

As the group heads into town, a tall figure appeared from the shadows. The was very tall, nearly as tall as Brook, through seemed oddly dis-proportioned with a thin lower body, but very broad shoulders all shown by his black coat. The coat had very high collars and supported a large hat that hid the figure's face. The figure was keeping an eye on the group, but kept its distance effortlessly. Before the group could get too far, the moved swiftly as he followed them in silence.

* * *

**A bit touchy, no? As always; Read, Review, Comment! Ja Ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**One Piece: Halloween Special**

The True Celebration Begins!

Ask Not for Whom the Bell Tolls

"My, what a beautiful woman you are. It can only be your beautiful blood-"

"Hmm, sorry hun not interested." Sanji gasped as he watched as a young woman with orange curly hair that reached to her shoulders and a crazy-styled witch's hat that added four feet to her height. The rest of her costume was themed like her hat, though instead of a witch's robe but a black dress with a black tutu made of black straw. On her legs, she had incredibly long stockings of black and green with black shoes. Despite what many of you are thinking, she was quite the beauty, which made Sanji's defeat even more disappointing.

With the woman gone, Sanji was on his hands and knees in defeat. There then was a soft chuckle as Zoro walked up to the defeated chef with a smirk, though we cannot see his face. He then spoke out in smug confidence. "I told you they don't like vampires."

"I'll have you know I got four ladies' names." Sensing his rival nearby, Sanji soon regained his wits and countered. He then lifted his head as he shouted furiously at Zoro. "How many have-" Sanji unexpectedly stopped himself mid-sentence as he stared at Zoro in disbelief, specifically his face. Zoro's smirk just widens.

"Like what you see?" All over Zoro's face, even going onto his neck, of names obviously female written in black marker. Sanji was absolutely speechless. Immediately, he go all fired up and swiftly ran up to Zoro with dramatized fire behind him.

"No I Don't! How Many Mellorines Have You Threaten To Write Their Names?!"

"Hello, Demon-kun!" Both Zoro and Sanji looked over to the side as two beauties, one in a nurse outfit and another as a pirate, waved to Zoro with bright smiles. Sanji's jaw dropped the lowest it could – I think Hell is low enough, ne? – while Zoro smiled back and waved to the girls. Both girls giggled and then went off to join a large crowd gathering. With the ladies gone, Zoro made a snide remark to Sanji.

"You were saying, worthless love-vampire?"

"Damn you!...Wait? Aren't you a gargoyle?"

"I never said that?"

* * *

**[A: But I did…]**

**[Zoro: Yeah? Well I don't believe in you, Hotspot. So what now?]**

**[A: …]**

**[Zoro: Yes?]**

**[A: Holy Oda! Zoro Broke The Fourth Wall!?]**

**[Zoro: Whatever, I'm going back to the story.]**

**[4WB men: This is the Fourth Wall Brigade, you're coming with us Mister Roronoa.]**

**[Zoro: Eh?!]**

**[A: Back to the story!]**

**[Zoro: You bastard!]**

* * *

"Zoro! Sanji!" Before another fight could start between the two, they both heard the shout of their captain. As the both turned their heads into the square, they both saw Luffy, Mika, and the others standing amongst the crowds. Both father and daughter were waving to the two men attracting the attention of the others as well.

"Eh? Zoro, Sanji, what are you guys doing here?"

"And Mister Zoro, what is that on your face." Brook soon pointed out the obvious as Zoro and Sanji walked over to the group. Upon hearing his fellow swordsman, Zoro smirked proudly while Sanji grinded his teeth furiously. Seeing Zoro in a better lighting, Nami soon caught what was on Zoro's face.

"There all female names?"

"After you guys left, the rest of us had a competition to see who could get more girls. I'm in the lead."

"Like hell!"

"Can I write on your face?" Mika soon piped up as she overheard the adults' conversation. The adults looked down in surprise, but with Mika's innocent and cheerful smile how could Zoro refuse. Zoro smirked as even Mika's signature would count since they never discuss age.

"Sure."

"Yay!"

"But Mika-chwan~."

"Mika, you shouldn't support bad behavior." Nami stopped her daughter from signing her name on Zoro. Mika blinked in surprise as Nami told her not to engage in the men's immature activity. This caused Zoro to grind his teeth in frustration while Sanji sighed in relief. Chopper then approached the two eagerly.

"Are you gonna join us?"

"Join you for what?"

"The magic show!" The kids answered for Chopper with large, excited smiles. The two men looked down at the kids, Sanji putting on a smile seeing their childish delight while Zoro frowned in confusion.

"Magic? There's-"

"Why so excited for a magic show?" Sanji quickly reacted as he covered Zoro's mouth from speaking so harshly. While the adult crew members sweat-dropped at the actions, the kids were none the wiser as they continued to speak. Akio was the first to speak.

"We met with a guy named Johann and he does cool magic!"

"Yeah, yeah, he even said mom had magic too!"

"Well of course, Nami is-"

"-a witch!" Zoro freed his mouth from Sanji's hand and interrupted the chef with his own nickname for the navigator. Of course, in his anger and frustration, he failed to recall who was here.

"Nami's not a witch!" Sanji along with Luffy shouted at Zoro as they ganged up on Zoro stomping him into the ground. Nami did nothing, but smile contently as her job of beating down on Zoro. While this went on the group moved passed them and moved around the crowd acting as if they didn't see anything.

A few minutes later, the group was now waiting in their private section as they waited for the show to begin. Luffy was now with them while Zoro and Sanji had gotten caught up in another fight. By this point the sun was almost down and the full moon was rising. Coincidentally, the moon rose with the clock tower and the stage where Johann was going to perform. The kids as well as Chopper stood in front as the waited excitingly to see the show. Luckily, it would not take too long. With a puff of smoke, everyone's attention was brought forth to the front. As the smoke cleared, the man Johann appeared with his arms up, his cape out, and his cane and hat in each hand.

"Welcome all! To my magical celebration of this All Hallows' Eve." Speaking out boisterously, the man bowed allowing the crowd to applaud him. However, only a few applaud though weakly. Only the Straw Hat group or at least those interested clapped excitingly. Undeterred from the lack of applause, Johann stood back up with a smirk.

"What a lively crowd I have, I know you all are excited to see my full magic in display, but…" Johann paused a moment as he brought out a pocket watch. The crowd of islanders – mixed with mostly those in costumes and some without – watched on rather confused. The Straw Hat group also seemed confused as the man seemed a bit out of it.

After looking at his watch, the man then looked up to the night sky. There was still a bit of color, but it was becoming noticeably darker. However, the moon had risen almost to the exact spot as the clock. With a smile, one that was creepy, he turned back to crowd and continued. "…I have a special piece of magic to perform. One that will give you a new look on life."

"What's Johann talking about, Nami?" Luffy whispered to Nami as he was suddenly lost on the act. Like him, Nami was just as confused along with everybody else both in and outside their group. As everyone stood still in confusion, the tall figure in the black coat began to move quickly towards where Johann stood. Seeing this figure heading towards him, he only smirked toothily and spoke out again.

"So let the true celebration begin! Eins…"

"Mom?" Mika looked back suddenly feeling something weird. She wasn't the only one as the whole Straw Hat group was ready to fight surrounding her and Akio. Usopp taking out his Kabuto, Chopper shifting into Heavy Point, Brook ready to unsheathe his sword, Nami bringing out her Perfect Clima-Tact, and Luffy with his fist up, but all of them had a concerned expression staring at Johann, now looking like a different man. Nonetheless, Usopp spoke up reassuring the kids.

"Stay close, kids."

The black coat figure finally made it past the crowd and now rushed to Johann. The magician continued to smirk and toss his cane high into the air. "…Zwei…" Once the number was spoken, the cane stopped in mid-air level with the clock hand almost striking seven. The crowd was amazed as they watched the cane's top suddenly glow as the moon began to fit the around the clock.

The black coat figure then jumped, surprisingly high, as he went to reach the cane shouting. "Stop!" Meanwhile the Straw Hat group shouted out towards Johann.

"This isn't fun anymore!"

"Mom!"

"Captain!"

"What's going on?!"

"Oh my!"

"Ooh, pretty."

"Johann! What's going-"

"…**Drei!**" Johann's voice suddenly shifted into a darker version as he finished his spell incantation. With the big hand now on the twelve, the moon went into position, a bell rang loudly, and the cane's light grew even brighter blinding everyone. It almost seemed to encompass everything. But as the light died down, Johann was gone and the black coat man was on the ground disorientated.

Meanwhile the Straw hat crew recovered from the blinding light wondering what had happened. Like everyone else, neither Mika nor Akio could see what had happened. As the usual default, Mika turned to her parents asking curiously and somewhat worriedly. "Mom…Dad…what hap-"

"GAAAAHHH**-RRRAAAAAA!"**

Mika and Akio jumped as they heard the pained screams of not only Luffy and Nami, but by the shear intensity the whole island. Both kids watched in horror as the two adults they trusted the most hunched over in pain and seemingly undergoing a transformation. Luffy grew even bigger not just by mass, but the growing of black fur all over his body having once been his clothes. The all fake appendages – gloves, tail, and ears – few off and replaced with actually ones. Luffy's face underwent a drastic change as it elongated becoming wolf-like. While Nami did not grow bigger, she did become sleeker as her clothes and mask melded into black fur. Like Luffy, her own fake appendages fell off and were replaced with real ones.

The rest of the crew and the kids stood frozen in fear and shock as both Nami and Luffy finished their transformation. The two of them were on the ground breathing heavily from the painful transformation. None of them try to go near the two, but this soon changed. Bravely though still scared, Mika slowly stepped forward towards her parents or what her parents were now. With only a few feet separating them, Mika stopped. She then spoke to her parents and, for the first time, she spoke to them in fear. "Mom…Dad…?"

Whether they understood her or not, both creatures looked up and stared at their human daughter, and she stared back. Mika could see that both her parents' eyes were no longer the same; her mother's yellow and silted like a cat and her father's even blacker than before. These weren't her parents' eyes. Both of these two creatures' expressions looked confused as they stared at Mika, but they soon turned drastically fierce. Both stood up, crouching slightly, as they both roared fiercely with their respective calls towards their daughter.

"**RAAAAAAW!"**

"**RAAAAAAH!"**

"AH!"

* * *

**Oh my! What has happened to our favorite One Piece couple? Only the next chapter can tell. Read, Review, Comment! Ja Ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**One Piece: Halloween Special**

Island of Monsters

Survive With New Abilities!

"Ahhhhh!" A woman dressed as a princess screamed in horror as she stepped back from the grueling sight before. Just mere moments ago, she and her friends, all dressed as various spooks, were walking down the street having a blast when suddenly a bright red light blinded them. The next thing she knew she was face-to-face with a zombie, female mummy, gill-monster, and skeleton monster. Where her friends went she hadn't a clue, but the monsters before her roaring at her made her completely forget that these were the same creatures her friends dressed up as.

This woman wasn't the only in the same situation. All cross the island, howls, roars, and screams echoed through the night sky. Friends soon found friends changed into the very monsters they dressed up as, parents found their children now literally monsters, and trick-or-treaters found their next stop filled with scary folk. All after a bright red light enveloped the island. No one knew what the light was, but with their current situation they didn't have time to think about it.

Back at the town center, the crowd that had waiting to see a magic show was dispersed as their immediate neighbors suddenly became real-life monster. Those who hadn't turned had instantly run for their lived as the larger group of monsters gave chase. Only leaving the Straw Hats in their current predicament.

"**RAAAAAAW!"**

"**RAAAAAAH!"**

"AH!" Mika screamed as her parents, now a werewolf and a were-cat, roared at their daughter mindlessly. Mika was so frightened she fell back while continuing to stare at what her parents had become. As she sat on the ground scared, the two monsters instantly tried to attack her.

"Mika!" The little girl was soon brought out of her scared trance as Chopper – still in Heavy Point – attacked the two were-creatures sending them flying past Mika. The both landed with a thud far on the other side of Mika. As the group looked back at their transformed nakama, the two began to lift themselves and looked back at the group with ferocity.

"**RAAAAAAW!"**

"**RAAAAAAH!"**

"Let's go!" With Usopp's shout, he immediately grabbed Mika and made a mad dash the opposite direction. He was soon followed by Chopper – changing into Walk Point – and Brook as they ran for dear life. With a howl from Luffy they two were-creatures gave chase.

"Usopp! What Happened?!

"I Have No Idea! Keep Running!"

"Mom! Dad!" After Mika's shout, both three adults looked back to see their transformed nakama were not far behind. Luffy being a werewolf was easily overtaking Nami in speed, but she was slowly gaining on them as well. This only forced the group to pick up their speed.

"Please Don't Eat Me, Mister Luffy! I Know I'm All Bones But-"

"Brook! This Isn't The Time! We Need To Lose Them And Fast!"

"But How Usopp?!"

Like divine intervention, something crashed through the buildings build the running group and stopping their chasers. As the group looked back wondering what had saved them, the dust soon began to settle as it revealed a familiar figure. "Franky?" With Chopper's assumption, the group tried to look closer seeing if it was Franky. They were half-right.

"rrrRRRRAAA!" The group jumped back as Franky suddenly growled and roared. As the dust finally cleared, the group could see that Franky was no longer like himself. His skin was grey, slightly green, and looked to have long stitches all across his body. Like Luffy and Nami, Franky had become a real monster; the Franky-stein's monster! "Raaaa!" Franky seemed to have no idea of the group behind him as he focused on the two monsters that were his nakama. Franky then charged forward ready to fight, but only Luffy decided to fight. Leaving the fight to the men, Nami lost interest and quickly made her way up a building about to leave. Seeing her mother trying to leave, Mika immediately shouted out in desperation.

"Mom!" The were-cat stopped before leaving looking back down to the group behind the fighting monsters. While the adults were merely captivated by monsters fighting, Mika stared directly at her not wanting her to go. Despite her state of mind, Nami tilted her head a bit overcome with a familiar feeling. She simply shook the feeling off and hissed towards her own daughter before leaving. Mika was nearly speechless.

"Mom…"

"Now's our chance, let's go." As to not attract the attention of the fighting monsters, Usopp whispered to the rest of the group as he pointed to the side nonchalantly. Chopper and Brook nodded and the group quietly and swiftly left the two monsters to their fight.

"Okay, now that we've escaped…What The Hell Is Going On With This Island!" Far from the fight, Usopp and the group stood just outside the Sunny as they all rested. Usopp was hunched near Brooks now in his Brain Point while the skeleton was on his knees tired. The only one not exhausted was Mika as she looked at the others. Or looking for someone.

"Where's Akio?" The three adults soon looked up and stared at Mika. It took them a while, but eventual the gravity of what Mika said hit them like a ton of bricks.

"EH?!"

"We left Akio!"

"How could we?!"

"We are boned!"

"Huh? I'm fine." The three adults stopped screaming as they all heard Akio's voice speak up. Everyone looked around wondering where the boy was hiding, but could not see head or tail of him. As everyone continued to search, Usopp spoke out.

"Akio! Where are you?"

"I'm right here! Standing next to Mika." Everyone stopped searching and looked over to Mika and Mika looking right next to her. At first, there was no one next to her, but soon a faint image began to appear. As everyone looked closer at the outline, it immediately became bold as a full image of Akio could be seen. Only, Akio's head and face was the only distinguishing feature as the rest of his body was plain and spirit-like. And not to mention, missing a finger or two.

"Ah! A ghost!" All three of the Straw Hats jumped back in shock as they saw the disembodied boy floating next to Mika. The boy was slightly confused by their reaction and looked over to Mika for an answer. Fortunately, Mika was not afraid of him. Unfortunately, it seemed that Mika was completely in awe of her friend's new look.

"Mika…?"

"You're all see-through Akio."

"Eh?" Akio seemed generally confused until Mika stuck her hand into Akio's person. She then amused herself by swishing her hand through Akio. Despite her amusement, Akio watched on in shock.

"W-W-What?!"

"She's right, Akio. You are a ghost." Usopp and the others soon stepped out as the initial fright soon wore off. Mika soon stopped her fun as Akio seem to look over himself in shock.

"H-How did this happen?!"

"The light! It's ghost are also considered monsters."

"Now that you mention in, Mister Chopper, but has that hat always had a light?" Chopper looked over to Brook as the skeleton pointed out Chopper's hat. Everyone soon forgot Akio's transformation, even Akio, as they looked at Chopper. Indeed, Chopper's pumpkin hat was now lit and brightly.

Having not noticed this until now, Chopper tried to take his hat off, however, it would not come off. Chopper found this odd and tried again. Still his hat would not budge. He tried even harder and still the hat would not budge. At this point, the little reindeer freaked out. "Ah! I'm a monster!?"

"Isn't that stating the obvious." Despite Chopper's surprise, Usopp seemed almost unsurprised by the sudden realization though for other reasons than the one present.

"I was not a monster! But now I am?!"

"That seems strange. I was sure that Mister Chopper's costume was far from a monster?" Brook had made in excellent point. Chopper's costume was something that he had come up with on his own; it did not represent any known monster. But another thing was different.

"Now that I think about it, why aren't either you or Akio chasing us, scaring us, or trying to kill us?"

"What?! Why would I do that?!" Both Chopper and Akio spoke the same sentence finding the idea appalling. Usopp found this definitely odd sense it seemed that Franky did not recognize them as did Nami or Luffy. Why was Chopper and Akio not the same?

"Auntie Robin!" Usopp couldn't ponder that question for long as Mika shouted out cheerfully. Everyone turned to the Sunny where all of them could see Robin sitting on the railing looking down on them. She looked absolutely normal making the group smile and run towards the Sunny with Mika. As they approached, Robin smiled and waved to the group.

"Hello, how was your night?"

"Robin! Something horrible has happened to everyone!"

"Yeah! Everyone's been turned into monsters!" Usopp and Chopper shouted out to the woman in joy having found someone reliable to help them. Robin softly laughed into her hand seeing them and spoke again.

"What seems to be the trouble?"

"Auntie! Mommy and Daddy turned into monsters and were really scary!"

"Me and Chopper got turned into monsters too!"

"Oh my, that is serious."

"Miss Robin, you said you were reading a book on this place?!

"Yes, I do…Send Mika up and I give the book." Before taking one step, everyone froze as they took in Robin's words. Why did they need to send Mika up? Before Mika could speak up thoughtlessly, Usopp covered her mouth and spoke to Robin in suspicion.

"Why? You could just toss the book down? Why does Mika need to come up?"

"Because I also need a snack."

"A snack?"

"Yes, and since there are no children nearby, and Akio is dead, Mika will have to be it."

"Well t-that's understandable." Usopp gave the woman a fake smile as did the others as they heard Robin's request for a snack. Usopp then removed his hand from Mika's mouth and grabbed her hand as he spoke calmly to Robin. "Well, we will be leaving now, thanks for the help." Going with Usopp's escape, the group except Mika waved to Robin and began walking in the opposite direction. Robin did nothing as the group soon started walking even faster away from the insane woman. However, a small voice piped up.

"Umm, Uncle Usopp?"

"Mika, we got to get out of here before Robin can-" As Usopp turned his head down to talk to Mika, he soon saw that he only had her arm which stretched out all the way back to where they were just seconds ago. The others soon looked back and gasped seeing a sight both common and unexpected. Still in her same spot, Mika looked at her arm and then to the group as showing her confusion. The group's jaws dropped seeing that…Mika had Luffy's rubber powers.

Staring at the same phenomenon as the others, she was shocked at first, but soon smiled. She then began floating up, as she was not on the railing, on a broom and commented to herself. "My, this is interesting."

The group of guys stuttered wordlessly, no longer looking Mika and her new power, but at Robin as she floated on a broom. All of them watched as the broom brought the woman down and in front of Mika, still confused. She soon snapped out of it as she felt someone's presence behind her. Slowly and – surprisingly – nervously turned to see her 'aunt' looking down on her with hungry eyes, much like her parents did. The woman than stretched out her arm and felt the young girl's hair. Even though Robin still looked the same, Mika could feel that this was not her aunt anymore, especially as the witch spoke.

"You might be a bit chewy…but you will make a fine meal."

"Pull!" At the other end of Mika's arm, Usopp, Brook, and Chopper pulled on the girl's stretched arm. The force of their pull was able to break the girl's petrified stance causing her to fly towards the group. As Mika reached the group, Chopper – in Heavy Point – caught Mika. With the young girl in hand, Usopp soon spoke again. "Now run!" Immediately, the entire group ran – or in Akio's case floated – away from the Sunny and the witch. Robin chuckled to herself, her witch cackle now evident, as she seemed almost amused.

"Well now, time to have some fun before my meal."

Now back in town, the remaining sane Straw Hats ran down the road as fast as they could, ignoring the chaos going on around them. People were screaming, monsters chasing them, and buildings on fire, definitely a good way to lose a hunger witch. As the group rushed past more buildings, Usopp spoke back to the skeleton musician. "Is she behind us, Brook?!"

"Not that I can see…Ah! But I have no eyes, since I'm dead. Yohohoho! Skull joke!"

"This isn't the time, Mister Brook!" Soon after Akio's shout, the group was suddenly blown away as one of the buildings suddenly exploded in a fiery blaze. In Akio's case, he was simply blown through the buildings opposite the explosion. With the men down, Mika shifted out of Chopper's hold and looked around to see what had happened.

"That all you got, Count Wimpy?"

"I've hardly warmed up, Flame Brain." Mika looked back to where the explosion had occurred. Standing in the fire of what was left of the building, Sanji and Zoro fought as they usually did, but now way more different. While Sanji looked relatively the same only his skin was now grey like he was dead thus making him a true vampire. Zoro had more drastic changes; his wings were larger and now real as was his tail as it whipped around. Zoro's clothes were ripped though from the fight or the transformation it was unsure, but it added much to his demon look.

Mika stared a gasp as she saw her uncles even more furious than their normal fights. She couldn't even bring herself to shout of them to stop. The little girl then stepped back trying not to draw attention to herself. Unfortunately, she kicked back a rock that immediately gained the two monsters attention. Seeing the girl, both men smiled an evil smirk. Zoro was the first to speak. "Well, if it isn't Mika."

"U-Uncle Zoro…"

"You leave her alone, Sloth Demon, Mika will be my most cherished of servants."

"Uncle Sanji…"

"No way, why take a bite when you can just sign your soul away and get something in return."

"Now, now, boys." Sanji, Zoro, and Mika looked up as a new voice entered the conversation. High above them, Robin sat on her broom seemingly watching with amusement. Mika was sweating nervously as she was now caught in a seriously frightening situation. Zoro simply sneered at the witch while Sanji was in his love mode. Robin then finished her comment. "I can't have you taking my meal."

"She's mine, witch.

"Robin-chwan~, I would be honored to have you as one of my lovely concubines~."

"I decline." Robin immediately got straight to the point breaking Sanji's lovesick heart. Zoro actually laughed at how quick his rival was rejected. Robin's broom then descended as she looked on the two very seriously. "Now…come with me, Mika."

"Sign you soul over to me, Mika."

"All it takes is one bite, Mika." Mika suddenly found herself caught in a three-way fight for her and it was making her very confused and disorientated. All she knew was that she shouldn't go with any of them, even if they were her family. But just because of that, she still couldn't run. As Mika stood frozen the three monster-turned-Straw Hats began enclosing on her, each wanting her for their own. It would take a miracle to save Mika.

"Special Attack: Abracadabra Smokescreen!"

* * *

**Alright! I've got some sad news...well, not so much sad, but disappointing. I might not be able to finish by Halloween, but you should still see some updates. Hopefully, I can finish this by the weekend. And I'm sure you're saying, 'We'll it already looked like that' well, technically, that's true for you, I have about a few other chapters finished. So~, one more update from me later and as always; Read, Review, Comment. Ja Ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

**One Piece: Halloween Special**

Boo Who?

The Guardians of the Night

"Special Attack: Abracadabra Smokescreen!" Suddenly thick, black smoke appeared around Mika and shot off covering the whole field. The three monsters were immediately blinded by the smoke and backing off from the girl. Unfortunately, Mika herself was also blinded by the smoke. As she rubbed her eyes, tears forming from the smoke, she suddenly felt a cold yet nonexistent grip on her arm soon followed be a shout.

"Follow me, Mika!" The young girl recognized the voice as Akio's and then was suddenly being dragged. Soon Akio flew out of the smoke with Mika still in his hold entering an alleyway nearby.

"Great work, Akio." Now out of the smoke, Mika tired opening her eyes though they still stung from the smoke. From what she could see and hear, Usopp and the others were with them in the alleyway. Though the images were watery, she could make them out just fine.

"Alright, let's get out of here before the smoke clears." Usopp soon picked up the little girl and all of them ran away from the smoke as it was about to clear. The group ran out of town and into the forest. After a few minutes they stopped and rested with Usopp setting Mika on the ground. Soon after, Chopper spoke to Usopp his tone full of amazement.

"Usopp, that was so cool!"

"Indeed Mister Usopp, how did you summon smoke?"

"Well, I am a wizard after all." Feeling prideful, Usopp soon recovered as he puffed up his chest in pride. Then, with a showy grin, he continued to ham it up as he boasted. "Since Mika had Luffy's powers, and Luffy isn't a monster traditionally, I figured I could work magic."

"Ah. Clever deduction."

"So it isn't just being turned into monsters…" Akio soon floated up to the others joining the conversation. The man, skeleton, and reindeer looked towards Akio as they could see where the young ghost was going with his statement. "Maybe you become whatever costume you wear, no matter what it is."

"So Johann's trick wasn't turning people into monsters, but into their costumes?"

"That seems strange…what does he benefit from this?" None of them knew how to answer Usopp's question. After all, they knew relatively little about the man named Johann Pheles the Fifth. Seeing how no one was speaking, Akio decided to check on Mika as she was uncharacteristically quiet. As the boy floated over and in front of Mika, he was about to say something until he saw her face.

"Mika…"

"Eh? What's wrong?" Hearing Akio, Chopper and the others quickly ran over to the girl's side. Upon seeing the girls face, they soon understood what Akio was worried about. They saw Mika, for the first time in a long, crying. All of them were speechless; they rarely saw her cry and when she did Luffy and Nami knew exactly what to do. But they…

"Mika…are you okay?"

"No!" The group stepped back as the girl's cry was louder than they had expected it to be. Soon after the girl's shout, Mika than fell to her knees and onto her hands as her tears fell from her face. "I'm scared…(sniff)…Auntie wants to eat me…Uncle Zoro, Sanji, Franky are being mean…(sniff)(sniff)…And mom and dad….I want my mom and dad back!" Mika couldn't continue speaking anymore as her sobs grew louder and she was overcome by her sadness. The group just watched on feeling just as bad as Mika realizing their friends were more than likely kill them given a chance. But right now, Mika needed the remaining family that was not truly under Johann's spell. In an attempt to help her, all them tried to break Mika from her sadness.

"Please don't cry, Mika."

"Don't worry, little Mika, we will find a way to undo Mister Johann's spell."

"We're still here to protect you."

"That's right! Leave it to us, we'll get Nami and Luffy and the others back." Mika looked up, tears still flowing freely, as she looked up at her family and friend. All of them had determined and confident expression backing up their earlier words. With this, Mika soon regained her own bravery. With a smile, Mika wiped her tears and stood up.

"Yeah…"

"That's the spirit, Mika!"

"Mind if I help too, sweeties?" A new voice entered causing the group to look around in fear and worry of whoever spoke just as they finally cheered Mika up. However, they could not find anyone. Though suddenly, a swirl of dust and leaves began to form. From the middle, an odd witch's appeared and twirled with the leaves and until it reached a certain height. Then, from the bottom of the hat, sparkly dust puffed out a woman with curly, orange hair reaching to her shoulders and wearing a black tutu.

Most of the group gasped in shock as they had never seen some enter in such a fashion. The woman then floated – yes, floated – towards the group, bypassing the stunned men and stopped right in front of Mika. The woman looked on the girl with a sad smile as she could see the evidence of trees on the little girl's face.

"Wait! W-Who are you?!" Being cautious, all three fighters pointed their weapons or readied to attack as Usopp asked his question. The woman did not look at them, but did smile. She then floated down to the child's height, and spoke to her in a cheerful tone.

"Hello, I am Kari the Scary Godmother. I am here to help you, little girl."

"You…are?"

"You are?!"

"But of course, the Scary Godmother will always offer her services to a child in great need on this All Hallows' Eve." The group flinched as they heard a very familiar voice that they would never have expected. All of them looked behind the floating woman and saw the very man they were going to look for, Johann. Instantly, the three fighters charged at the man ready to attack him. Johann was surprised to see the men coming at him; however, Kari simply rolled her eyes.

"Now, now, we can't have go off killing the wrong person."

"Quite right, Scary Godmother." Suddenly, all three Straw Hats fell to the ground tripped by an unknown force. All three of them fell on their faces and skidded some ways before stopping in front of a figure. Meanwhile behind them, Mika and Akio watched with interest when suddenly a ghost appeared next to Kari. Much unlike Akio, the ghost had now distinct facial appearances other than a large, bald head.

The two kids were surprised to suddenly see another ghost, but the scary godmother seemed happy to see the ghost. "Thanks for stopping them, Cappie."

"You're welcome."

"Come on, boys. Up on your feet." The three fallen fellows picked their heads up as they figure in front of them spoke. All of them instantly recognized the figure as they tall fellow in the black coat that was trying to stop Johann earlier. The figure then crouched down and extended his hand to Usopp. The long nosed man hesitantly accepted it, but when he felt that man's hand he shrieked back.

"They're cold!"

"Ah, sorry friends, but as you can see…" The tall figure stood up as he removed his coat flashily. The Straw Hats watched the black coat fall to the ground and looked back up to the now revealed figure. Usopp and Chopper both screamed in shock while Brook was in awe. In front of them was another skeleton with long arms and legs, a striped suit with a flared collar, and lacking anything like an afro on his head. However, his left eye had a distinguishing scar much like a animal slash. He then waved his arms as he gave them a skeleton smile. "I'm only bones."

"Ah! Skull joke." Brook immediately commented on his fellow skeleton's comment finding it much like his skull jokes. All around him, the adults seem to sweat-drop at the comment while the skeleton seemed to be in contemplation. And after a few seconds…

"Ehehehehe! That's good!" All the adult's sweat-drops grew even bigger as the skeleton laughed in his creepy manner. Once he finished his cackle, he offered Brook his hand. The musician gladly did so as he found someone akin to himself. As both stood, on equal height, as the other skeleton introduced himself. "Grin Skeletoski, the King of the Graveyard."

"I am 'Dead Bones' Brook, musician for the Straw Hat crew."

"I'm Cappie by the way." Where Usopp and Chopper sat, the bald ghost floated up to the two pirates giving them a wave. Upon seeing him, both human and reindeer screamed in shock and crawled backwards from the ghost.

"Whoa! Who are you guys?"

"Ah! Let me introduce my guests, my ghostly friend." Johann soon stepped up as he walked around the two tall skeletons. Everyone looked to the man as he twirled his cane, a different one from the one he had earlier, and pointed it to the three people. "They are held in the highest regard on this island, protectors of children, mischief makers of the graveyard, powerful supernatural beings, and some of the scariest creatures of our legends. Alone they are legend, together they are legendary. They are the Guardians of the Night!"

"Whoa…" Both Mika and Akio were in awe with the man's speech as well as the figures that he introduced as a group. Even Chopper was in awe of these guardians despite their spooky nature. Brook was positively thrilled to be meeting another like him. Only Usopp found this whole situation strange and unusual.

"The Guardians of the Night?"

"Ah, yes. Let me introduce them individually." Johann soon spoke up again as he twirled about. His twirl then brought him to Jack as he pointed his cane to the living skeleton. "First up is the Pumpkin King, Grin Skeletoski; a living skeleton said to rule a whole town of monsters that scare for the sheer delight. He is the scariest amongst them." With another twirl, the man moved from the skeleton to the bald ghost. Again, the man introduced him with a flamboyant passion.

"Cappie is ghost said to be the friendliest ghost you could know, if you need a friend on this night you can find on with him. But don't take him for granted, he can be scary."

"Aw shucks."

"And last but never least." Once again, the man twirled over to the last of the guardians and did the same thing over again. "This is the Scary Godmother or Kari. She is a good witch that attends to children who have been scared so much they cry thus why she appeared just some minutes ago."

"Ah, that makes sense…." Surprisingly, Usopp seem to understand and accept what the man had stated. However, there was still one issue left that bothered him. "But That Doesn't Explain You Asshole!"

"Eh?"

"Why did you turn my mom and dad into monsters?!" Not only was Johann caught off guard by Usopp's comment, but with Mika's comment he already felt like a bad guy. He looked down to see the young girl looking up at him angrily with a hint of sadness. Johann looked upon the girl a bit shamed, but regardless he knelt down to Mika's height and spoke to her in earnest.

"Mika…I wasn't the one that turned for family in monsters."

* * *

**What a twist! I got really emotional writing the middle part of this chapter. I'm you all notice who just showed up, ne? Any who; Read, Review, Comment. Ja Ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

**One Piece: Halloween Special**

The Man Named Boogie-Man

Dark Forces Gather

A figure stood on top of a roof in the town watching the chaos ensue in the streets. He watched gleefully as he watched zombies slowly chase after those who had choose not to wear a costume thus denying in becoming monsters. Elsewhere, the figure saw humans trying to defend themselves against a Frankenstein monster-like monster though the monster itself seem to be dancing and showing off. He wasn't sure what that was about, but there were better things to concentrate on. The figure smirked and turned around revealing to be Johann, at least in appearance. He then spoke as if there was someone right in front of him.

"So…what can I do for, witch."

"I was just curious." Descending from above, Robin appeared before the man looking mildly interested in the man. She then commanded the broom to fly forward as she continued to speak. "You don't seem to be like everyone else."

"Ah, actually **I'm more than any monster here.**" Robin raised an eyebrow as she noticed the sudden change in the man's voice. It was frightful and intimidating, but oddly she felt lured by the pure darkness of his voice. The man then laughed, his voice no longer dark, as he continued to speak. "But you interest me, witch, as well as some of your crew."

"Ah, so this is about them."

"Yes, I am most interested in those two; the demon and the vampire."

"Zoro and Sanji…yes, they are quiet powerful, but a hindrance if you can't persuade them to your side."

"What do you suggest?"

"Let me join." The Johann-look-alike raised an eyebrow as he was surprised by the offer the woman was giving him. But of course, like any deal there must be something she wanted in return and he wasn't even sure if had any need for her.

"You wish to join me army? Tell me, what can you offer me?"

"Information."

"And what do you want in return?"

"Oh, just a child then and again." Of course; the typical staple for any witch. The man chuckled having forgotten such common knowledge, and it was an easy payment. Without a second thought, the man nodded and extended his hand.

"I accept these terms as long as you obey my orders."

"As long as I'm getting my pay, I'll listen." Robin soon took the man's hand and they both shook. As soon as they broke off, the man gave off his first command.

"Now then, gather the demon and vampire, and I shall supply a child."

"Of course." Robin soon began to take off heading deeper into the town; however, she soon stopped as she realized something. Before the man could leave her sights, she shouted a question to her new employer. "By the way, how shall I address you?"

"Ah! Well, I currently look like this, but you can call me…**Boogie-Man.**"

* * *

"Boogie-Man?"

"You mean that guy that scares kids from under the bed or from the closet?"

"Indeed, though he's not as harmless as those childhood stories make him out to be." The group was rather surprised hearing that their enemy was the infamous Boogieman. Of course, while all the adults and even Chopper knew about such a creature the kids looked between the adults looking rather confused.

"Ah, it seems that Miss Nami and Mister Luffy had not told them of that childhood terror."

"Actually that's very good." Everyone looked over to the bald ghost as he looked almost joyous over the idea. All the Straw Hats looked over to Cappie wondering what the ghost knew. Seeing their attention, the ghost quickly explained. "You see, a boogieman gets his power from the fear of children that he either scares or believes in him. In recent years, the rate of boogieman belief has dropped drastically leaving only one left; Boogie-Man."

"A boogieman's power mostly relies on shape-shifting and shadow play as well as its own natural appearance, but once no one believes in him he'll go poof."

"It's exactly as Kari and Cappie say." agreed Grin with an affirming nod,

"Hold on! How do we know that this guy isn't him?!" spoke Usopp as he pointed to Johann. The man only gave a wave and a friendly smile trying to look the least bit scary as so to believe he was not Boogie-Man. Kari soon floated over to Usopp as she defended the man.

"Not to worry Long-nose the Wizard, I've been following him since Boogie made the switch before the magic show. He's clear."

"If you say so."

"Wait! You said if we don't believe in Boogie-Man he'll lose his powers and go poof! So can't we just tell everyone to stop believing?"

"Yeah! We could do that!

"I'm afraid it's not that simply anymore, children." Akio and Mika both looked downhearted as Grin spoke with a solemn tone. The rest of the guardians had the same look as did Johann. The Straw Hats looked at the group confused with Usopp speaking out in curiosity.

"Why not?"

"You see, he has found a power source to keep him alive a bit longer without the need for belief."

"My cane." Johann soon interjected as he held up his cane, but only for show. From what the Straw Hats could tell, it was far less flashy than the one they had first seen him with. Feeling somewhat confused, Usopp spoke up with a raised brow curiously wondering what the man was trying to convey.

"What about your cane?"

"This is only a simple cane, but long ago my family had collected many supernatural artifacts on this island and that cane has been the most prized. It has never left my family since its founding. What we didn't know, however, was that it apparently collects the magic that happens on this island around this time of year."

"From more specifically us, since we are the only ones that come to this island on this day" Cappie spoke as he pointed to himself and the other guardians. The other two guardians nodded sadly then continued to explain the nature of the cane.

"It's actually an old relic of the Night King, who used to rule this island long ago. If we had noticed it sooner we would've taken it from Johann or his family years ago."

"Why didn't you know until now, Miss Kari?" asked Brook.

"Actually, we had found out last year, but were too late in getting it. We were hoping to recover it today, but…"

"That guy that looked like Johann took it!" Chopper quickly finished Kari's sentence receiving a sorrowful nod from the floating witch.

"Yes, he had learned of its nature and planned to use it for his own selfish existence."

"Then what about turning everyone into monsters and such?" asked Usopp.

"We believe that Boogie is trying to raise an army with my people." Johann was the one to speak up as he looked even grimmer mentioning it. The crew was surprised by what the mayor said and looked to the guardians wondering if it was true. All three nodded making the pirates freak.

"R-Raise an army…with all those uncontrollable monsters…that can't be possible!"

"With the Night King's cane, he can." said Cappie speaking grimly. Usopp and Chopper both were incredibly scared as images of monsters attacking and then viciously killing them ran rampant in their minds. While these two were in a state of panic, Brook was curious about this plan.

"So this Mister Boogie-Man has turned everyone into monsters through a spell to use in his personal army?"

"Well, yes and no." Kari surprised the skeleton as she gave him an iffy answer along with the hand gesture of the same kind. Brook raised a figurative eyebrow wondering what she meant. Usopp and Chopper eventually stopped panicking and looked over to Kari also wondering the same.

"The spell used, while powerful, isn't exactly directed towards turning people in monsters, but to disguise them."

"Disguise them?"

"Yeah, it's not supposed to twist their minds around making 'act' like monsters."

"Then why did it?"

"Because of the caster and whatever that person's thoughts were."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, take Akio for example." The witch gestured to the young boy as he floated silently with a surprised expression on his face. Kari then went on to explain. "He was dressed like a ghost, but did not partake in the usual ghost activities, which is scaring mostly, thus he was able to keep his state of mind. Because of Boogie-Man's dark magic, if you act like a ghost you really be a ghost."

"And not the friendly kind, like me."

"Then what about Luffy and Nami?! They weren't acting like a werewolf and were-cat in earnest!" Mika's eyes widen as she looked to the friendly as she heard Usopp's accusation. Kari looked to be confused as she wasn't sure what do say. Luckily, Grin stepped forward stated a simple fact.

"True, but don't animals follow instinct."

"Yeah...?"

"Well, anything that would make them use that would probably affect their state of mind."

"Well, Luffy is understandable, but Nami…she's usually not a person to follow her instincts willy-nilly."

"I think you're forgetting something, Mister Usopp."

"What's that, Brook?"

"Miss Nami has the one thing many woman in this world have…Mother's instinct, especially to protect ones child."

"He's right! Remember! Luffy and Nami were already in front of Mika encase something was going to happen. They didn't even bat an eye, and Nami gets just as scared as us!"

"Of course, that's why they-"

"Umm, guys." The Straw Hat men soon stopped their breakthrough in understanding this spell as Cappie soon interfered. All of them looked at the ghost confusedly and watched as he pointed out and downward. The group followed the ghostly hand until they saw what exactly his was pointing to. Instantly, they all looked in guilt and shock.

"It's…(sniff) my fault." With only Akio by her side looking on worried, the little girl was almost in tears as she connected the dots from her uncles' conversation. Of course, none of them were ever suggesting that Mika was the one at fault, any one of them would've done the same, but Mika didn't seem to realize that. "Mom…(sniff) and Dad…(sniff)(sniff) are monsters because of me…"

"No, no, that's not true, Mika sweetie." The scary godmother floated over to Mika hoping to comfort her. However, Mika did not accept such comforting as her sadness consumed her. Before anyone could react, Mika took off into the forest shocking the group.

"Mika!"

"We didn't mean it like that!"

"Quick! We must catch her before some else does!" shouted Johann as he led the charge forward. Following behind, everyone gave chase to Mika hoping to catch her as quickly as possible. What none of them had realize, however, was their conversation had not gone unheard.

The Johann-look-alike soon appeared from the shadow of the tree produced by the moonlight. He smirked with glee as he extended his hand out. The shadows around him soon began to mold and took the form of Mika, but only in outline, producing rough ten Proud of his accomplishment, he soon gave them all commands. "Spread throughout the woods, make sure those fools don't find the girl." The shadow Mikas nodded with large outline grins and soon began running in different directions towards where the group had gone. Believing he had bought enough time, the man slinked back into the shadow with a smirk and disappeared. Who would find Mika first?

* * *

**Alright! Happy Halloween everyone, enjoy the tricks and treats! I predict at least two more updates today! So enjoy with candy~! Read, Review, Comment!**


	9. Chapter 9

**One Piece: Halloween Special**

An Unhappy Reunion

Find Mika!

Somewhere deep in the forest, a large cat-like figure sat on a large branch stretching her body as if she had just woken up. Actually, it wasn't too far from the truth. Once she had escaped from those two monsters, she fled to the woods where she was safe from any of the bigger stronger monsters in the city. She then decided to take a cat nap as she found nothing better to do. Now, she was hungry. As she looked around, her night envisioned eyes could not see a single thing to eat or even snack on. She hadn't eaten since…she woke up in town surrounded by those delicious humans. Especially that little girl, she didn't know why, but that girl seemed to always comeback into her mind. She wasn't sure who she was, but she was absolutely perfect for a meal.

"Sniff…sniff." With her cat hearing, Nami picked up a sound unusual to the forest. As she looked around she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Until something enter her view, and she immediately recognized it. It was the little girl that plagued her mind and made her stomach grumble. She was running for whatever reason and was leaking something from her face. That didn't matter for a Nami licked her fur covered lips, she had found her meal.

"Mika!" The cat woman heard another voice though more adult and male as well as farther back in the forest. She soon heard more voices shouting same name after the other one and all running through the forest. There was no way she was going to lose her meal. The were-cat swiftly jumped down from her perch and soon ran to catch her prey.

"Arooo!" Outside the forest, Luffy gave a howl in victory standing on top of heap of defeated monsters. Despite this impressive success, he was not satisfied mainly because he could not eat a single one of his defeated opponents.

Once the werewolf finished his howling he looked around for something to eat. Seeing nothing, he moved onto his sense of smell, unfortunately the town was ridden with too many scents blocking his desire. He jumped off the defeated bodies and onto a roof of one of the buildings. He looked around though still not able to see a meal. He tried to pick out a scent again this time he picked up on something interesting; it smelled like fruit and meat. Following the scent, he jumped off the roof and landed at the edge of the forest where the scent led deeper in. But luckily, he wouldn't have to travel far; the scent was heading towards him.

"Mika! Get back here!" Usopp shouted out to Mika, who he believed to be Mika, as the girl suddenly ran behind a tree. Usopp went to catch her, but was shocked to see that she wasn't there. It completely baffled him. "I've could've sworn…"

"Ah! There you are little Mika!" Brook soon found Mika, as he believed, in a tree and reached up to bring the girl down. The Mika figure did no such thing as she jumped off the branch and landed without a hitch on the other side. Brook's jaw dropped in shock as he watched the girl run off and then disappear.

"I found her!" Cappie shouted to the others as he pointed a Mika figure hanging from a branch by her legs. Kari soon followed up to take Mika off the branch, but then the girl dropped from the branch shocking both guardians. But when the girl hit the ground, an odd thing happened; everything about the girl's body morph flipped shocking them greatly. The little girl then waved to the two and ran off.

"I don't recall kids being able to do that do you, Kari?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Gotcha Mika!" Chopper went to grab Mika in Heavy Point as the little girl found herself trapped by Grin. Surprisingly, Chopper was able to grab the girl, but when he brought her close the reindeer was shocked to see what he really got. While it looked like Mika it looked almost like a black ghost with no face other than a wide grin. However, when Chopper brought his light, emitting from his hat, down for a closer look, the Mika figure suddenly disappeared in his hands. The poor reindeer freaked.

"Ah! Mika! She disappeared!"

"Not quite Chopper." Having caught a glimpse of what Chopper was talking about, Chopper looked over to Grin as he frowned. Not too long after, another Mika came running past them with Johann chasing it. Seeing the two, he stopped as he took a breather and spoke.

"He's right…these are Shades."

"What the does that mean?" Akio soon stopped his own chase with a Mika-like figure and turned to the group. Soon enough, the others began joining in as the other guardians knew exactly what this meant.

"It means that Boogie-Man is after Mika too."

Some distance away from the search group, Mika had finally stopped running as she was too tired, though she was far from done crying. The little girl couldn't help but to continuously blame herself for what had happened even when it was beyond her control. If only she wasn't there. If only she didn't want to see something cool. If only they had left sooner. All these ran through her mind as these were why Mika wanted earlier. Now, she had lost nearly half her family and her parents. It was all her fault.

Crack! Mika suddenly heard a branch snap and she looked up to see what had caused it. Her vision wasn't so good in the dark forest, but she could see the outline of a figure, a wolf. "…Dad?"

"**Grrraah!**" Indeed, it was the wolf formally her father Luffy. Mika immediately fell back as she now could see the werewolf thanks to the moon. Luffy began to stalk Mika looking at her with hunger in his eyes. Scared, Mika crawled back trying to put some distance between them.

Thump! Mika stopped as she heard something behind her and hesitantly turned to see a large, black were-cat looking ready to pounce. "Mom!" Much like the werewolf, she was also her parent and like the werewolf she looked upon Mika with hunger. The little immediately stood up and backed away from Nami, but a growl soon made her realize that Luffy was now behind her.

Mika had stopped right in between the two were-creatures and couldn't as both steadily walk towards her. However, they both soon realized the other wanted the same thing and began hissing and growling over who would get the meal. Mika took this moment to step out the middle and back against a tree as she watched with even more horror than just seeing her parents as they are.

It's common fact that most children do not wish to see their parents fighting; this could be any truer as with Mika. She watched with more tears as her parents tried to attack one another to see who will get her for a meal. She simply couldn't stand there and watch them kill each other. "Mom! Dad! Stop it!" Mika desperately tried reaching her parents, but the two continued one fighting. Her mother had agility over her father, but her father definitely had more strength and endurance. As continued to scream out for them to stop, each one had gotten a good hit on the other, but both were still determined to get the girl that plagued their minds endlessly. It seemed that this fight would never end.

"My, what brutal creatures they are for ignoring their own daughter's cries." Mika stopped shouting as she heard a somewhat familiar voice. Suddenly a man dropped from out of nowhere and got between the two were-creatures. Both monsters, angry at the sudden intrusion, jumped readying to attack the man. Surprisingly, the man used his cane and knocked back both in an instant sending them crashing onto the ground. Mika gasped as she saw that either her mom or dad move from their spot.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Mika, we must be going!" Mika looked over to see that the man was Johann running up to her and offering his hand. "They won't be out for long, we must hurry." Mika wordlessly nodded and took the man's hand. Johann picked the girl up and they both began to run towards the forest where hopefully they would meet the others. But as they ran, Mika noticed something about Johann and immediately twisted her arm out of his grip.

The man stopped noticing Mika slip out of his hold and watched as the girl backed away, her face no longer expressing fear but now anger and distrust. The man was baffled by Mika's sudden mistrust. "What's wrong, Mika? It's me, Johann Pheles the Fifth-"

"You're not Johann! Johann doesn't have that cane anymore!" Mika pointed to Johann's other hand shouting at him furiously. The man looked at the girl surprised and looked at his other hand revealing the cane with the red ruby encased in silver. Johann smirked and looked at the girl fairly impressed.

"Well, aren't you **clever**?"


	10. Chapter 10

**One Piece: Halloween Special**

Fight In the Forest

Mika versus Boogie-Man

"Why would Boogie-Man want Mika!" Usopp shouted out as he and everyone ran through the forest. The moment everyone realized that they were chasing fake Mikas, they were in a hurry to find the real Mika before Boogie-Man could. They could only hope they weren't too late.

"I'm not sure, but I can expect that it isn't because he wants to be a father."

"He wouldn't eat her would he?" Akio flew up to Kari looking incredibly worried for his best friend. Kari only shook her head.

"Don't worry, he doesn't eat kids. He needs their belief and fear to survive."

"Then he wants to scare her?"

"I don't think that's the case, Brook."

"I'm still confused, why does Boogie-Man want Mika?"

"She would be for me, Mister Ghost." Everyone stopped as a new voice entered their conversation. Everyone then looked up to where the voice originated where they all saw a woman on a broom staring down amusedly at the group. Upon seeing her, the Straw Hats recognized the woman.

"AH! It's Robin~!"

"Nice to see you again, nakama."

"Who is she?" Grin asked out of curiosity pointing to the witch hovering just in front of them.

"She's one of our nakama who was turned into a monster!" Chopper spoke out sounding to be very scared. Robin chuckled softly almost amused with what the reindeer said. However, she soon stopped as she took notice of the others her nakama were hanging with.

"My, you've seen to have gathered some legends into your group…" Everyone raised their brows as they wondered where she was going with this. Robin soon looked back down her eyes seem to hint about something that made her confident. Before the group could say anything, two figures suddenly appeared in front of them. "But then again, so do I…" Again, the Straw Hats recognized the figures.

"Zoro! Sanji!"

"Hey guys." Despite their appearances and nature, both men waved to their other crew-mates casually like everything was normal. No one moved as some serious tension build up between two groups though only the search group expressed it. Zoro and Sanji seemed to be in a relaxed pose waiting for something to happen. After some moments of silence, Robin spoke with a smile.

"Well, let's get started…"

Meanwhile far off from the group, Mika confronted Johann or actually Boogie-Man. With her currently monsterified parents down, Mika only had herself to fight back. The Johann-look-alike evilly smirked down on the little girl very amused with her attitude. "So you know who I am…but what are you going to do? Run? Cry for your parents? Scream for your friends?"

"I'm going to Kick. Your. Ass." Johann arched his brow as he watched the girl defiantly shout back at him and get into fighting stance. The expression on her face no longer resembled a scared child but a battle experienced adult, though he counted that with her costume of a fearsome man. Boogie-Man then laughed, sounding deep and dark, as he mocked Mika's treat.

"Really? And what is a little girl going to do against me, the all-powerful Boogie-Man."

"This." Boogie-Man watched amusedly as the little girl confidently smirked towards him and then threw her arm back. He could never expect what happened next. "Gum Gum…Ah! Mini-Pistol!" Mika threw her fist, launching straight towards Boogie-man. The monster gasped in shock allowing for Mika's attack to land directly on his chest. The force of the attack sent him flying back and crashing into a tree while Mika tried to reel back her arm. She looked to almost lose control of it, but quickly gained control.

While strong, the attack did not defeat Boogie-Man. The monster-in-disguise picked himself up dusting himself off all the while his eyes were closed. When he finished, he opened his eyes revealing them to red with rage. Though a bit frightening, Mika only smirked as now she was being taken seriously. "I know every move my daddy uses and how to do them. Even the Gears, I can so~ beat you."

"That **may be**…slurp…but can **you control it**?" Boogie-Man's speech soon became a bit demented as he shifted from Johann's to what Mika believed to be his own. Not only that, but Boogie-Man's form seemed to be slightly altered as he seemed more demon-like The man then threw out both his hands and suddenly shadows began to morph in front of Mika taking on his own shape. Several shades formed until finally Boogie-Man commanded them. "**Capture h**er!"

"Bring it!" With a confident smirk, Mika charged forward as did the shades. Boogie-Man watched with his own smirk as he surely believed that he had her. Before the shades could reach her, Mika began throwing her fists out in rapid succession as she shouted out. "Gum Gum Mini-Gatling!" The shades took the attack head on as Mika's attack destroyed every last one of them. Boogie-Man was stunned by how quickly his shades were defeated, but Mika wasn't done yet. With her path clear, Mika threw both her hands back and ran forward.

"You thought my pistol was strong…"Mika stopped right in front of Boogie-Man still stunned by the girl's attack. She then sent her hands forward as the man stood in shock seeing the girl now in front of him. Boogie-Man quickly grabbed Mika as he hands came hurdling towards them.

"I g**ot** **you n**ow!"

"Try this…Gum Gum Kid Bazooka!" Mika wasn't worried as she smirked back at the man's accomplishment. All he did was be a bigger target. Mika's hands soon connected with Boogie-Man's stomach, the monster coughed blood and let go of Mika as he flew backwards crashing through trees. Breathing in relief, Mika stood up straight wearing a large grin and snickering.

"That was easy! No wonder dad wins all his fights. Devil Fruit powers are cool. I should-"

"**YOU BRAT!**" Mika stopped her boasting as she suddenly heard a deep, dark voice from behind her. From her own shadow, Boogie-Man was standing behind her looking incredibly enraged looking down on her. Mika slowly turned around here mouth hanging open in shock.

"How'd you?"

"**Silence!**" Boogie-Man suddenly swiped at Mika with large shadow hand sending her flying. Mika then crashed then bounced off the tree onto another three and landed next to a recovering Luffy. While the werewolf ignored her crash, Mika picked herself up while wearing a wide grin.

"Ha! That didn't even hurt!"

"**Then allow me to try even harder!**" Boogie-Man then slipped into the shadows and disappeared. Not noticing her father waking up, Mika ran towards where Boogie-Man had stood. Mika looked around wondering where her opponent went.

"Show yourself!"

"**Shadow Sneak!**" Mika suddenly felt something grab her legs and pull her up. Boogie-Man then threw her and extended his hand as he shouted out. "**Shadow Beast!**" As Mike hurdled forward, the shadows began to form together making a beast head with sharp teeth. Mika panicked as she quickly shot her arm out catching a branch. She then pulled right as the beast tried to chomp down.

"Ha! Missed-" As Mika flew towards the branch, she soon found that she was being cut-off. Mika gasped as Boogie-Man appeared from another shadow slashed out her with his own hand, having been transformed into a hideous, blue-skinned, clawed monster hand. Mika tried to dodge by releasing her grip on the branch, but was too late. The monster's attack hit Mika's arm as well as saddening her crashing near where Luffy and Nami were finally awoke.

"Ah!" Mika screamed in pain as she held her bleeding wound. Her scream attracted the were-creatures' attention as they turned their heads towards the girl curiously. As the were-creatures watched on, they were for some reason captivated by what was going on. They didn't know why, but neither of them could leave. And they were beginning to feel…angry. As the girl writhed in pain, Boogie-Man appeared behind her not looking to merciful. As Mika over her shoulder in pain, she saw the man's now shark-toothed grin as he mocked her.

"Hurting now!" Boogie-Man then gave the girl a strong kick sending her flying down and crashing hard. Mika held in her shout of pain trying to be strong though that did not stop as tears escaped her eyes. Boogie-Man walked up to the girl enjoying the pain the little girl was in, but all fun things had to end. Once he reached the girl, he picked her up by the collar while also mocking her more.

"Looks like, even with for father's Devil Fruit powers, you're still nothing but a little br-OW!" Mika bit the man's arm making the man let go of the girl. As the girl hit the ground with a thud, the monster looked down on him enraged and gave her an even stronger kick. Mika grunted in pain again as she landed again a few feet away. Both were-creatures' eyes widen for an unknown reason as they watched the man transform his hand into its clawed form and shouted at the little girl.

"**I've had enough of you, brat! I can always find another child to sacrifice!**"As Boogie-Man raised his clawed hand, Mika closed her eyes and covered herself as she waited for the inevitable attack to send her a great amount of pain. As she did this, a single tear slipped through her eye as she realized that now she truly would never see her parents, family, or friend again. Even if it seemed desperate, she did the only thing she could do.

"Mommy! Daddy! Help!"

"**Now die!**"

* * *

**That's it for the night, I hope you all had a frightful Halloween. Read, Review, Boo!, Comment! Ja Ne!**


End file.
